Curiostity Killed The Cat
by Malicious Magenta
Summary: ROTOQ fic! Writen by my brother Simon Thanks Si!


A/N: First bit of ROTOQ fic on this profile, and my first bit of my own fic on this profile, excited squeaks R & R people!!!!!!!!

Riff Raff slowly ran his fingers over the metal prongs of the laser, how could she, after all he'd done for her. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear her coming, not until the door opened. He quickly put the laser behind his back.

"Hey R – what's that??" damn, she'd seen, why did she have to make things harder, than they had to be.

"Its nothing Darling" he moved towards her, Magenta tried to look round him to see what he was hiding. Trying to distract her he put an arm round her waist and pulled her in for a fierce kiss, she gasped in shock and probably also, lack of breath. But still, she was curious,

"Riff, what it is, what have you got" he allowed himself a small laugh,

"Curiosity killed the cat Magenta" he said running a hand up and down her spine. She lent against him and let out a sigh. "You'll find out what it is, soon enough..." he whispered.

"What?" she said pulling away suddenly, but he pulled her in for another kiss. He walked forward a bit and pushed her gently onto the bed. He dropped the gun beside the bed and it made no sound as it came into contact with the soft white carpet that contrasted greatly with the large black four poster bed, with its blood red silk sheets. He carefully nudged the gun under the bed with his foot.

"Magenta" he whispered climbing on top of his sister.

"Yes Riff" he moved he mouth to her neck and started to suck the flesh there. "Riff….OHH" she jumped in pain as her brother sunk his teeth into her neck.

"Shhhh, Genta" he said pulling away and Magenta could feel her blood flowing out of her neck, it hurt a lot and couldn't understand why he would want to hurt her.

Riff Shifted a little and looked down at his sister she was so beautiful, he even considered having his way with her once more, before….no, she didn't deserve it, she didn't deserve anything. "Why don't you go to sleep, angel" he whispered in her ear, sending a chill up her spine.

"Cos' it's early Riff, and I though we were…." 'Ha' Riff thought to himself 'You've been off shagging that bastard and you expect me to make love to you'

"Not tonight, sweetheart, you're tired" Magenta gave Riff a confused look, but he slowly brushed his lips against hers and she gave in to his sweet kiss. Eventually he broke away from her and rolled off her, Magenta got off the bed and made her way across the room. 'Now, he had to do it now, or he'd never…' without thinking twice he grabbed the gun from under the bed aimed, and pulled the trigger. Magenta must have heard the gun fire, for she turned quickly on the spot, making two beams of the poison miss her, but one beam was enough to bring her to the ground. The first thing she saw when she turned round was her brother, holding that damn gun, the gun that had killed Columbia, the gun that had killed Frank and forced them into a life of hiding, and now that gun was killing her, slowly, painfully.

"Why…….." she gasped, lying on the floor.

"No, I'm the one who should be asking 'why' Genta" he said dropping the gun and moving to his sisters side "How could you darling" she gave Riff a puzzled look, he felt the anger building inside of him, she was dying, and she wouldn't admit her betrayal to him "HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH DELORDY" Magentas eyes widened and she grasped Riffs hand, her grip was weak; it was clear the life was fading from her,

"No, I would never" she said, rubbing his hand,

"HE TOLD ME SO" he said brushing her hand away,

"And you believe him, Riff, you believe that bastard……we loved each other more than life itself, we trusted each other with everything we had, but you've broken that trust, Riff how could you…….its hurts Riff, please, make it stop" she coughed, and little tears began to fall down her cheeks "Goodbye, Riff, my best friend, my brother, my love, I love you" she coughed, took in a deep breath and lay still on the floor.

Riff Raff looked down and Magenta, and gently took her hand "Genta" he choked, "Genta, honey, darling, wake up….please wake up" tears were now running down his face and on to his lifeless sister, he gathered her body to his chest, "What have a done, my angel"……..

A/N: If you've got this far, you might as well review!!


End file.
